Why am I still here?
by RainbowSparklescx
Summary: A GerPru fanfic.   Prussia had fallen into a depression and it's up to Germany to help him get out of it. Human names used at times. Fail story, I know. Review nicely please. Rated T for Prussia's bad language that might occasionally be used.
1. Chapter 1

**Author Note; This is my first fan fiction~! Don't be too harsh when reviewing~! If you don't like it, please tell me why. Thank you~!**

**Disclaimer: Hetalia does not belong to me.**

'' Bruder, why are you always working? '' Prussia asked, staring at Germany work.

Germany closed his eyes, irritated '' Because, bruder, if I don't do my work mein boss will kill me. ''

'' But, you've been working since morning. Shouldn't you take a break or something? ''

Germany sighed '' Why are you asking me these questions, anyways? ''

Prussia shrugged, sitting down on the floor. '' I'm bored. There is nothing to do but watch TV. ''

Germany sighed once again, '' Why wont you clean then? ''

'' Why wont you stop working ? ''

Germany groaned '' Why do I even bother with you? '' He stood up ,'' I'm having lunch with Italy. There's food on the refrigerator. Don't make a mess. '' He walked out of the office, leaving Prussia alone.

Prussia sighed, staring after his brother, '' Okay..'' He said after a while. '' I don't need anyone...'' Prussia muttered, leaving his brother's office. He walked to his room, in no mood to eat anything. Gilbird gave an enthusiastic chirp and flew towards Prussia, making him smile. '' At least someone is happy to see me '' Prussia whispered. '' Everyone else does not want me around '' Gilbird gave a concerned chirp. Prussia sighed and laid down on his bed. '' Even West gets irritated when I'm around...''

Gilbird snuggled up beside Prussia. '' You are awesome Gilbird, you know that? '' Gilbird gave a happy chirp. Prussia sighed and closed his eyes. Soon, he fell asleep.

It was silent when Germany came back, something he did not expect. '' Bruder? '' He called out, slightly worried when no one replied.

'' Weird..'' Germany thought, heading upstairs. He checked Prussia's room, where he found Prussia napping.

Germany gave a rare smile ,'' Gilbert, wake up ''

Prussia did not wake up. Germany sighed and shook him awake.

Prussia groaned '' Bruder, why did you wake me up? '' He asked, yawning.

'' It's 5 in the afternoon. If you slept any longer, you will not be able to sleep at night''

Germany sat down on Prussia's bed, '' Have you eaten yet? '' Prussia shook his head.

'' I brought back some food, do you want any? '' Prussia shook his head again, making Germany frown.

'' You haven't eaten all day. You must eat something! ''

''I'm not hungry.''

Germany sighed, '' You still have to eat. ''

Prussia shook his head, '' I'm not hungry'' he repeated.

Germany's frown deepened. '' Well then, how about we go out to drink ? '' Germany asked, thinking Prussia would accept.

Prussia shook his head, '' You have work to do, don't let me bother you'' Prussia muttered.

Germany was shocked, '' B-Bruder, are you okay? '' He asked.

Prussia nodded, '' I'm fine. ''

'' Don't lie to me! I can tell something is wrong! ''

Prussia gave a fake grin , '' Bruder, I'm okay. Go finish your work. ''

Germany sighed, seeing right through him. '' Bruder, bitte... tell me what's wrong. ''

Prussia sighed as well, '' There is nothing wrong! ''

By that time, Gilbird woke up. It gave a small chirp and looked up at Germany.

'' Come, bruder, let's get you something to eat.'' Germany said, grabbing Prussia's hand.

Prussia did not try to pull away, making Germany relax slightly.

As they walked down the hallway, Prussia decided to speak.

'' What's it like, bruder? Having a country? '' Prussia asked, surprising Germany.

'' Wa-

'' What's it like to be needed? Looked up upon? '' Prussia asked, not letting Germany finish his sentence. '' What's it like to be loved by many? I have forgotten... ''

Germany was at loss of words.

'' My glory days are over, bruder. Why am I still here? Everyone wants me gone...''

'' That's a lie, bruder. I want you around ''

Prussia gave a humorless laugh '' Ja, right. ''

'' I'm telling the truth!''

'' I cause you nothing but trouble, bruder! I can tell you get irritated by me! ''

Germany sighed, '' I still want you around. Even if you cause me trouble. ''

Prussia stayed silent, pondering his brother's words.

'' I was heart broken when Russia took you away from me. With out you, I feel incomplete. '' Germany continued,'' I know it sounds cheesy, bruder, but I need you. You keep me company, you help me run mein country ,no, our country. ''

Prussia scoffed, '' You have Italy for company, you can handle 'our' country by yourself. You don't need nor want me around. ''

They arrived downstairs.

'' Bruder, I do want you around! I-Ich liebe dich! ''

Prussia rolled his eyes, '' You're just saying that! '' Prussia muttered.

Germany shook his head , '' Nein, I'm not! Why are you thinking like this, anyway? ''

Prussia shook his head, '' It does not matter. ''

Germany sighed and served Prussia the food he brought.

'' Bruder, even if you don't believe me, ich liebe dich.. ''

Germany said before walking out the kitchen and headed upstairs.

Prussia sighed and ate his food.

'' Ich liebe dich, auch '' Prussia whispered.

TO BE CONTINUED.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author Note: Here you go, chapter 2~! I'm trying to decided how long this story is going to be ^u^; **

**Anyhow, enjoy.**

If you were to glance at Prussia, you would not notice anything wrong with him. But, if you _really _looked at him, you would notice something out of place. Maybe it would be his eyes, or his attitude. Either way, you would notice that Prussia is not acting like himself.

At the World Meeting, that Germany forced him to attend ( which he found weird since Germany never allowed him to attend one since a certain incident happened ) , no one but a few people noticed something out of place. One of them was Hungary. ''Ah, Prussia~! Nice to see you!,'' Hungary called out, approaching the brothers. Prussia didn't reply nor did he look up. Germany gave Prussia a concered look, wondering what he could do to cheer him up. '' Oi! You! What's wrong!'' Hungary asked, poking Prussia. Once again, Prussia didn't reply. Hungary gave a frustrated growl,'' Germany, what's wrong with your brother! '' Hungary faced Germany, who just shrugged. It seemed that Prussia's depression was affecting Germany too. Hungary gave up and stomped back to her seat next to Austria. '' Ve~!Doitsu~!'' Italy, who had just arrived, called out, running towards him. Prussia looked up and noticed the Italian hugging his brother, making him more upset. Without Germany knowing, since he was too busy trying to pry Italy off him, Prussia walked out of the meeting room. He wandered around the hallways, looking for a perfect place to sulk without anyone finding him.

Prussia gave a satisfied grunt when he found once and quickly entered, just in case someone was outside. He sat down on one chair, letting his head fall on the table.

**{ THIS IS A PAGE BREAK! }**

Finally, Italy let go of Germany and went to his seat. '' Let's go bruder,'' Germany said, glancing at the spot Prussia used to be,'' Bruder!'' Germany looked around, fear setting in on him. His eyes widened when he couldn't find him in the room. '' Has anyone seen mein bruder! '' Germany called out, fear sipping in on his voice. Everyone who was there shook his head, making Germany groan. He ran out of the room, determined to find his brother. '' How can they not see anything! '' Germany thought to himself, going in a random direction,'' We were standing up! How can anyone not notice someone walk out!.''

**{ ANOTHER PAGE BREAK! }**

Meanwhile, Prussia was mumbling to himself. Gilbird sat on the table, giving a concerned chirp at times. '' You love me, right Gilbird?'' Prussia asked, finally. Gilbird gave it's on version of a nod. '' Sehr Gut...'' Prussia whispered, letting his head fall on the table again,'' At least I know someone loves me '' Gilbird approached Prussia, chirping softly, '' Do you think anyone else loves me?'' Prussia whispered the question. Gilbird chirped once again, tilting it's head. '' Is that a yes, or not? '' Prussia asked louder. Of course, he did not get a good answer, '' I'll take that as a no...'' Prussia muttered sadly..

**Bleh, I'm sorry~! So short orz'' **

**Anyhow, I'll try to write the next chapter soon~**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Omg, so sorry for keeping you guys waiting. My internet is refusing to work, making me sad :c Well, it does not work in my room, for some reason, it just works in the guest room ;^; Thank you so much for the reviews and favorites, it really means a lot to me~ ^u^ I didn't really thing people would actually like this story ; o; Anyhow, I wrote it differently. It starts out with Prussia's P.O.V. and then, after the page break, it's Germany's P.O.V. Just saying~ Enjoy~ ^w^**

I gave a weak smile when I was found by my brother. My brother glared at me, about to yell at me for wandering off, but seemed to think about it for a second and relaxed. Sighing, he started thinking of what to say. I stared at him, curious about what he was going to say. ''You scared me,'' He finally said quietly, '' I thought something bad had happened,'' I nodded, and stood up. '' Well, don't we have a meeting to attend?'' I asked, walking out of the room that served as a hiding place. Gilbird followed behind, and gave Germany a curt chirp when it passed him. Clearly, Gilbird did not like my brother. Germany sighed, '' I believe so. And I believe that they might be angry for making them wait, '' Germany walked on ahead, although he looked back to make sure I was following him. As we walked, Gilbird flew around, observing things. Sometimes, it would disappear, making me worry, but then it would come back once it was done exploring that area. Before we entered the conference room, my brother stopped me. '' Please, try not to show you are upset. Russia might use that to his advantage, '' Germany said. I stared at him with no emotion on my face, '' I will try, little Bruder.'' I said, '' Although, I am not upset! I am clearly too awesome to be upset! '' Germany gave a soft smile, which surprised me. My brother wasn't the one to show emotion, as he was always so serious. I gave a weak grin in return and we walked inside. Of course, everyone was angry. Not at us, but at each other. They were all yelling at each other, and without my brother there to stop it, they kept growing louder and louder. It was a surprise we didn't hear them from the hallway. My brother was starting to lose his temper, which gave me a hint that he would soon start yelling at them. I spotted Russia on one end of the table, teasing the Baltics. I quickly looked away, not wanting to look at that Russian bastard. Finally, my brother yelled loudly, getting everyone to shut up. My brother sat down on his seat, and I sat next to him. Russia gave a small smile when he saw me, which I chose to ignore. _He wont hurt me.. he doesn't control me anymore _I thought to myself, although, I was still struck by fear. The meeting finally started, and I chose to blank out since they were talking about crap that didn't interest me. I wasn't a country anymore, therefore, this has nothing to do with me.

**oOoOoOo**

I was about ready to give up looking for my brother, since I could not find him. Although, finally, I found him. I wanted to yell at him, ask him why he walked off. But no, I must control my temper. I do not want to scare him. The weak smile he gave me gave me hope that my brother was getting better. That maybe, the depression was lifting. But then again, my brother is a great actor. He hides beneath a mask, and usually, I cannot tell what is wrong with him. '' You scared me,'' I finally said,'' I thought something bad happened'' I didn't really want to say what I actually thought, in fear that he might actually do it. ''Well, don't we have a meeting to attend?,'' He said, and stood up. I nodded, remembering the other countries. I watched my brother walk out, and ignore that bird of his. I knew it didn't like me, and I didn't like it. I sighed, '' I believe so. And I believe the others might be angry for making them wait, '' I said, following behind. Soon, I was ahead and I had to turn around to make sure my brother was still following me. I was worried he might disappear on me. It was quiet as we walked, which worried me a bit. Before he got into this foul mood of his, he would start humming. Finally, we were outside of the conference room. My brother was about to walk in but I stopped him, '' Please, try not to show you are upset. Russia might use that to his advantage.'' I said. I know my brother had a hard time with Russia. I just do not know how bad it was. '' I will try, little Bruder. Although, I am not upset! I am clearly too awesome to be upset! '' I smiled sofly, glad that my brother was trying to stay like his old self. I knew it was a lie though, but it comforted me. He gave me a weak grin in return and we both walked in. Of course I did not expect them to be acting civilized, but I could dream. My temper grew everytime they grew louder. Finally, I had to yell. I felt bad for scaring Italy, but I have to do all I can to get them to be quiet,'' Danke,'' I muttered, sitting down on my seat. My brother sat next to me, and finally the meeting started. I paid attention, occasionally joining in on the conversation. I glanced at my brother and saw that he was not paying attention. I sighed but let it go. I wasn't his bussiness anymore..


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I'm so sorry, this is so late it is not even funny. ;n; I thought summer was supposed to be a time to relax and catch up on things, not to do homework and chores! u_u Anyhow, here is a new chapter. I apologize for the shortness of it... I just felt really bad for not updating in a very long time. **

The meeting was finally over. Prussia happily stood up and glanced at his brother, who was taking his sweet time. '' Come on, Bruder!'' He said, slightly enthusiastic. His brother, who was secretly pleased that his brother was showing some positive emotion, gave a sigh. '' Alright, let's go. '' Germany said, standing up. '' How about we spend some time together today? I'm always doing work, so I think I should take a break today '' Prussia stared at his brother, surprised. '' That'd be awesome!'' He said, after he recovered from his shock. Germany gave a small smile, pleased to get a positive responce, '' But first, we must get rid of this unawesome clothing!'' Prussia demanded, '' I do not want to walk around with these unawesome clothes! It'll make me appear, well, unawesome!'' He started. '' Also, these shoes are so uncomfortable! We must replace them at once! '' Germany chuckled, very pleased with the fact that his brother was going back to his normal self. He listened to his brother rant, occasionally replying with something that made his brother start with another rant.

While they rode home, Prussia started talking about the past, '' Remember, Bruder, when you were little?'' He asked Germany. '' I remember a bit, '' He replied. Prussia grinned. '' Remember how you were afraid of ghosts?'' Germany let out a sigh, '' Yes, Bruder, I do remember that, '' He said, '' But now that I grown up, I realized that there can be no such things as ghost as there is no scientific proof. '' Prussia scoffed,'' So, you are saying that you are not afraid of ghosts anymore?'' He asked, giving Germany an amused look. '' Yes, I am over my fear of ghosts.'' Prussia grinned, '' Then, we shall play one of those horror games that America gave me long ago!'' He said, grinning. Germany sighed, '' Must we really? Those games are terrible!'' His responce made Prussia laughed.'' You don't like those games because it is you is terrible at those games!'' Germany rolled his eyes, yet silently agreed. It seemed like the controller never listened to him when he attempts to play it them. '' Fine, let us not play a horror game,'' Prussia said, '' We'll look through the box of games I have and we'll choose a game to play. '' Germany nodded, slightly relieved. Although he might not admit it, he was still slightly afraid of ghosts. As time passed, he has become better at hiding it.

They finally arrived home. Prussia hurried to his room to change clothes. He took off his suit and wore a random shirt he found laying around. He didn't want to wear pants so he decided to just walk around in his boxers. He was really excited about the fact that his brother had actually decided to spend some time with him. Gilbird was also excited, mostly because its owner wasn't in what had become his usual mood.


End file.
